


Surprise Visit

by Niina_rox



Series: Monsta X Stories [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Long-Distance Relationship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-08 23:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12264306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox
Summary: Hanna and Jooheon have been together close to four years, and the last five months they've been apart because of work. It's just a little something for Jooheon's birthday :D





	Surprise Visit

"it was at work today I prefer it when things are busy" _Jooheon laughs a little_ _"I know the feeling."_ We talk a little more I can't believe it's been, five months since he went overseas for work. I always remember just how much I cried, the day he left. It has been hard but most days I have, work to distract me. Knowing that he'll still be away, around his birthday, I decided to surprise him. Of course, I have booked my ticket. I just need to keep up appearances, so that Jooheon won't suspect a thing. The best part is it's still a week away.

 _“I’m imagining you by my side right now,”_ I blushed a little “you’re not the only one.” 

Five days before.

It’s a quiet morning but I don’t mind, and I definitely don’t mind when my boyfriend is texting me. 

_From Jooheon <3_

_”How is your day so far?”_

_To Jooheon <3:_

_”It’s alright I suppose, it’s quiet.”_

_From Jooheon <3:_

_”It’s probably a good thing it’s quiet, at the moment ;).”_

I giggle quietly to myself well I hope so, I don’t want anyone to know what I’m up to.

_To Jooheon <3:_

_”Yeah :P I miss you xx.”_

_From Jooheon <3:_

_”I miss you more xx.”_

 

Three days before.

I’m excited because I get to see my boyfriend in a few days, I’m doing my best not to think about it. Too much because I’m not always able to keep, things like this a secret. I’m also trying not to bring up his birthday, mostly because we’re apart. And it’s hard enough and at this point, neither of us, are aware of when he’s coming home. I have put in for a week away so that we can make the most of it. Plus I have packed a simple overnight bag, at the moment it’s a little after three in the afternoon. And I’m currently lying on the couch.

Sort of watching TV.

_From Jooheon <3:_

_”I have just finished another long day and, I’d like nothing more than to lie on the couch with you.”_

_To Jooheon <3:_

_”Well that sounds nice, I’m already lying on the couch :).”_

_From Jooheon <3:_

_”I wish I knew when I was coming home.”_

_To Jooheon <3:_

_”Me too.”_

The day of.

I'm so excited I'm almost dancing, around the place. Now I'm off for my flight to go overseas. The time is early enough so it won't matter if I don't reply to any messages. It wasn't long before I was there I stood in the airport, smiling brightly. Turning on my phone again, I just happened to have a few messages.

_From Jooheon <3:_

_"Good morning beautiful :)."_

_"What are you up to this morning."_

_To Jooheon <3:_

_Good morning handsome <3."_

_"I'm not up much at the moment."_

I was on my way to his place now, excitement running through my veins. A little while later I took a moment to, message Jooheon.

_To Jooheon <3:_

_"I haven't forgotten to say 'happy birthday.'"_

_"And I think I have the perfect present."_

_From Jooheon <3:  
_

_"And what would that be."_

A few seconds later I walk up to the door and simply knock. "One second" then "Hanna? Oh my god" the smile, on his face grew. He didn't hesitate to close the distance and wrap his arms around me. It's the best hug ever as we moved inside, Jooheon couldn't help but kiss me. We were both smiling still, once we needed air we talked. "How long are you here for?" I smiled, more before saying "well I do have the week off." By now we were in the room, I then pulled out a few little presents. It was obvious surprising him was a very good idea.

Considering he hasn't really let go of me, which I don't mind one bit. It's been too long since we've been able to, have a moment like this. As we laid in bed holding each other, "I love you so much, Hanna." No matter how many times he says it, I still feel like it's the first time. I hide my face a little causing him to laugh a little, with a hint of blush on my cheeks. I reach up to kiss him "I love you too Jooheon," it goes quiet for a little while. Before either of us decide to do anything.


End file.
